How Can I Love?
by Moba
Summary: "How can I love him when he can't live to be with me!" These words came from a Native Wind Dragon who developed feelings for Lest but couldn't tell him since she knew he would not live long enough. She wishes to turn into a normal, human being in order to do everything she wanted to, until a woman came crashing down on her head that can grant it. *Pic not mine but with permission.
1. Another Fell from the Sky

**Hello! I decided to make a one-shot of LestxVenti since I wanted Venti to become a bachelorette since I saw her human form during one of the town event's (I won't say who) and she does look cute in that form so I wondered, what would happen if they made a secret arc to transform Venti into human and (this may sound stupid) have another person to carry the burden to keep the land alive and well. Hopefully, this one-shot will turn out good and have a blast reading it!**

* * *

><p>It was Winter 31st, the night of New Year's Day. Wishes were made upon every townsfolk, hoping for money, love, and some other things as well. A particular dragon has never made a wish before, not even once on New Year's Eve so this year, she thought hard for her wish. Lest, who happened to come by the farm, surprised her when she was lost in thought.<p>

"Hi Venti!"

"Blah! W-where did you come from?!"

"You do notice the farm entrance is behind you, right?"

She looked behind and forgot about that door. She would never be surprised by Lest but for some reason, she was. "Um, yes! I would never forget about that door!" Lest looked at her in a surprised way.

"So are you making a wish too?"

Venti blushed. "Y-yes! Just because I'm a native dragon doesn't mean I can make a wish now can I?"

"Guess not. Anyone can make a wish, so long as they can hold onto it."

Those words made her wonder why people make wishes impossible to fulfill and dreams impossible to reach. Lest took out his stopwatch to look at the time. It was already 11pm.

"Ah! It's time to sleep, Venti. You need a blanket?"

"Are you teasing me?"

"Am I?" He chuckled.

"Hm! I'll make this room cold with my wind if I have too."

"Ok ok. Good night and sweet dreams, Venti."

He opened his room door and closed it as he entered. Venti said quietly to herself, "Sweet dreams huh..." She looked up into the sky, thinking about her wish.

_**I wish... I wish to be human once again. To walk into buildings without sitting outside, explore the dangers and beauty of the world, and going out with...**_

Then she thought about Lest. She shook her head and sighed deeply. Just when she was about to lay her head, she heard something, something from above her. Then, someone landed on her head, hard and gave her a mild headache but went away quickly.

"Ow! Just what-"

She looked at the ground to see a woman, unconscious and injured. She wore a green coat with a light blue shirt. Her face looked young so she had to be at the age of 18 or so, her eyes were light green like wind magic and her blonde hair had a right side ponytail. There was blood on her right arm and her left side. She healed the wounds quickly and called for Lest.

"What is it?" He saw the woman and rushed to feel her pulse. He sighed "She is alive, barely. Where did she-" She looked up and saw her glancing up there.

"Lest, take her to the clinic and make sure she's treated. We'll have to wait for tomorrow and make sure you check on her as well."

"Right." He grabbed the woman and carried her in his arms to the clinic. When he was carrying her, she wished it was her in his arms. She sighed deeply again and couldn't take it anymore so she laid her head to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was morning and Venti was sleeping peacefully, until Lest interrupted her.<p>

"Venti?" He came closer to push her head but thought it would be better to pat her head instead, just in case she gets angry and bites his hand. "Venti! Wake up!" She slowly opens her right eye, then fully wakes up and yawns loudly. "What is it? You're disturbing my sleep, you know?"

"Um..." A voice came behind from him. It seems like it was the woman who fell on Venti's head yesterday night.

"Oh. 'ahem' Good morning there. May I-"

"No need for formalities, Venti. She heard your girly voice already."

She grunted and spoke in her normal voice again.

"So. What's your name?"

"Um... I can't... remember."

Venti tried to think of a solution but her magic doesn't bring memories back apparently. She asked "So, what shall we call you? Any name is fine as long you are too."

The woman thought hard and came up with one name. "You can call me... Cinna. Cinna is fine."

Venti stood up. "Very well, Cinna. Welcome to the town of Selphia! There should be some room at the inn since it recently has more room built. I'll make sure Lin Fa gives you a room."

Cinna was surprised. "Wait, I don't have any money though..."

Venti gave a warm look. "Don't worry. This town has helped him and will be happy to help you also. While you're at it, you can help around the town, tomorrow. Eliza, to what Lest calls her, will have requests for you to be accepted and completed. Think of that as payment for staying here. For now, go greet the townspeople. I'm sure they'll be happy to meet you."

She bowed in thanks. "Thank you. Lest, Venti. I'll make sure to repay you as best as I can." She smiled brightly.

"Cinna, go ahead and wait outside. I'll come out in a bit, ok?" She nodded and headed off.

He turned to Venti and sighed. She was confused. "What?"

"You don't need to do the 'native dragon' act anymore. Besides, you give it away like half the time with people."

"Says you, who can't keep a mouth shut."

"Least I know how to." He chuckled.

"Hm! Least I don't forget something very important to do!"

He turned back and remembered he had to help Cinna. "Ah! See?! You made me forget!" He ran out the door only to tumble upon her.

Venti laughed at him but soon as she stopped, she saw him on the ground to Cinna's right side. Her face gave bright red and Lest saw at the last second. "What are you embarrassed about?"

Venti stuttered "N-nothing!"

He stared at her eyes, trying to think what is in her mind but eventually gave up. "All right then. Well, see you in the afternoon!"

He went out through the door but Venti stopped Cinna. "Cinna?"

"Yes?"

"If you have any problems, what so ever, then please see me. You remind me much of him since the day he came here. This town will help you in anyway."

"Mm. Thank you." She said as she went out the door.

_**Sigh. Almost gave it away. I need to rest more.**_

* * *

><p>It was 7pm. The Festival ended early since it started to rain heavily. Lest and Cinna came into Venti's chambers only to wake her. "What... the festival-" She stopped to yawn. "ended early or what?"<p>

Lest took off his coat and Cinna took off hers as well.

"Here. This will warm you up a bit." Venti flapped her wings to warm the air around them. "Oh, thank you! The rain just wouldn't let up!" Lest said as he placed his coat on the planters.

"At least the villagers were nice. This town is lively, Venti." She smiled.

"Venti replied back with a smile. "Your welcome. Glad you like it here!"

Lest yawned loudly and stretched his arms high. "Well, since you girls are chatting, I'll be in my room, changing and going to sleep."

"This early?" Venti asked.

"Yep. Stayed up until 11 yesterday night, treasure hunting in the Sharance Maze. Good night!" He headed for his room and closed the door.

"Well, now that he's gone, I guess we can-"

"Do you like him, Venti?" Cinna asked without hesistation.

"Um... w-why do you ask?"

"You seem... nervous around him, sometimes. Like you have a crush on him or something... Do you?"

She widened her eyes. "Of course not!"

"Well why?" Cinna asked.

"Because... because..." Venti couldn't think why but remembered now. "A human... can never marry a native dragon. We live longer than them since we watch over the lands." She closed her eyes to think and opened them only to have tears come out slightly. Cinna saw and knew she shouldn't have asked.

"I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked!" She went up to Venti's head, tightly hugged her head, and wiped her tears but somehow she was getting drowsy all of a sudden.

"Heh, you certainly do sound like him. Thank-" A snoring was heard next to her ears. Cinna was fast asleep on her head. She sighed. "At least he doesn't sleep fast."

She carried her with a weak magic and dropped her on Venti's wing. She changed the wind back to normal and covered her with her remaining wing.

_**Wonder who made me the babysitter? Eh, just for the night I guess. Don't want to wake Lest from that peaceful sleep of his.**_

She, too, started to get drowsy and went fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how's that for a starting chapter? I'm hoping to end this at 3-5 chapters and if not, then I don't know but soon, this will be updated, hopefully on every Monday or Tuesday. If you did enjoy, then go ahead and do what you want to do. Thank you for reading this and your time to do so!<strong>


	2. The Trade

**Welcome to the next chapter! Updates will soon come every Monday and Tuesday and since Thanksgiving Break is almost here, I can have all day to type my stories! So be prepared and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"La- Ven-!" Venti faintly heard some words as she was slowly waking up. "Lady Ventuswill!"<p>

She yawned and stretched, wiping her saliva from her mouth. Soon as she finished, she noticed something was wrong. She never wiped her drool or yet, never drooled while she slept, only drooled at the sight of pancakes. Her arms felt small and her legs felt long and soon as she looked at her hands, she panicked and screamed.

"Lady Ventuswill! It is you! Why... what sorcery is this?!" Questioned Volkanon.

"Volkanon... get me a mirror."

He quickly rushed to the butler's chambers and grabbed a small mirror from Clorica's room. Venti grabbed the mirror and turned it to see her whole body as a... human. But she remembered about Cinna and looked around for her not only as herself though.

Venti was surprised by the sight of a dragon that seemed familiar to her. It was a native dragon but not her; it was Cinna.

"Cinna?" Venti came closer to wake her. "Cinna? Wake up! Cinna!?"

Cinna slowly opened her eyes and yawned like she roared. "What...? What time is-" She stopped and looked at Venti. She stared for a while, blinking multiple times to make sure she was fully awake and sure enough, she was.

"Venti? Is that... you?"

"I should be asking you that! How did you- How did I-"

They both looked at each other for a long time... and screamed. Lest came in to see what was the commotion about. "Venti! What's..." He too blinked multiple times and rubbed his eyes to ensure that he was still in a dream. He headed back into his room, slowly. "Ok then. I seriously need more sleep."

Venti tried to swing her wings but remembered she didn't have them anymore and using a human body felt like something new. Somehow she managed to push Lest backwards with her wind.

"Lest, this isn't a dream! This is real!"

He picked himself up and looked at Venti but wondered where was Cinna. "Wait, if your Venti then SHE must be..."

"Weirdly enough... yes." Cinna said in her normal voice.

"… I'm sorry but can you explain to me how and who did what because I am seriously confused about this situation."

"Sir Lest, it seems they have switched... bodies for some odd reason."

"I can see that but how exactly!?"

They all thought about it and Cinna came up with a small conclusion. "Wait, before I hugged you, I felt... drowsy; like I was under a spell or some sort."

Venti remembered as well. "That's right. I too felt that." She thought of any magic that can merge a human to a monster and only one spell can achieve that. "Lest, you don't think etherlink has something to do with his, right?"

"Wait why?" He asked.

"Well if I'm here in my own body and she's in my body, then someone or something made us switch bodies. Well, I'm in my original body but she's in my body. A native dragon body and here I am; back into my normal self, my normal being!"

Cinna opened her wings. "Hey, it feels great flying! I'll be back in a minute, Venti!" She forgot about everything that happened to her.

"Wait!... and she's gone. Well, this is nice." Her stomached rumbled and growled. "Wow, is this how you feel hungry... Volkanon?"

He bowed and replied "Yes, Lady Ventuswill?"

"Can you make me pancakes? The usual will be fine."

He nodded and went off to cook.

"Well, there is one thing that's good about you." Lest scanned her body and face slowly.

"W-what?"

"You do 'ahem' look cute." He laughed.

Venti blushed and turned her back to him, hiding it. "S-shut up! Besides, I was always this young!"

"I agree with Lest. You do look cute." A voice came from the butler's chamber. Clorica came out with pancakes, butter and honey. Venti drooled at the sight of delicious pancakes but shook her head and wiped her saliva. "Clorica!? Wait, where's Volkanon?!"

"He went off to do something in a hurry. Said he was going to collect groceries since we're almost out of flour."

"Wait, Clorica! You forgot... about..." Vishnal came behind her, carrying a folk and knife for the pancakes. "Lady Ventuswill? My, my. You do look cute. I've slightly heard the commotion through the door."

"See? Even Vishnal agrees." Clorica chuckled.

"Ahem! I want my pancakes!" Venti demanded.

"Would you like me to feed you still?"

Venti realized she had hands now instead of wings and thought about using her new body. "N-no, I can do it."

Clorica handed the plate to her. "Alright then, if you need any help, we're still here." She went back to the butler's chambers along with Vishnal.

_**Alright, lets try this...**_

She slowly grabbed her right hand and used her fingers to grab the fork. It looked harder than she thought it would be. She couldn't grip her hands on the fork and the honey was about to fall off as well as the butter.

"Here." Lest grabbed the plate from her. "Let's go to my room. There's a table and chairs for you to sit. It's better to eat that way."

"Fine." She replied.

* * *

><p>She sat on the table while Lest was making corn cereal and toast for himself. She kept trying to grab the fork but decided to eat with her mouth instead.<p>

"Wait now. Don't eat with your mouth. Here, its like this."

Lest grabbed her hands, helping her grip and closing her fingers to grasp the fork. She tried not to blush as holding hands felt weird and fuzzy to her.

"Um... you're not going to like what I'm going to ask but... say 'ahhh'."

"I'm not a baby, you know!?"

"I know but this is to help you. Trust me."

She didn't believe she was about say "Ahhhhhh... 'nom'."

"There we go. You get it now?"

She crossed her arms and gave a 'hmph'. "Like I asked for your help."

"And yet you didn't reject my help."

She felt a chill down her spine. "W-well, I wanted to see firsthand, you know? Visual learning as you humans call it."

He laughed. "Ha. Whatever you want to call it, I'm sure you're still going to need my help."

They heard wings flapping from the dragon quarters. Cinna came back from her adventure from the skies. They ran outside, only to be blown by the powerful wind emitted by the wings. Cinna saw them and landed with a thud.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you two there." She apologized.

"That's alright. How do you feel?" Lest asked.

"Great! Flying through the sky felt wonderful! Seeing people wave by was-"

Venti interruped. "Wait! You mean people saw you? Did you reply back?!"

"Yes, wh- Oh... whoops."

A knock was heard from the castle door. Soon, voices started to build up.

"Well then. Seems like everyone heard you. We need to face them, I guess."

Venti sighed. "Go open the door, Lest. It's best to tell everyone now then later." She ordered.

He walked to the door, slowly unlocking and opening it. The rest of the town was there to see why they didn't hear the usual Venti until they saw her.

"Um... hi everyone. This may seem-"

"Well, well Venti. I see no white hair and wrinkles on you." Leon said sarcastically.

"Heh, of course she's still young. Look at us! We're still the same after many years!" Dylas added.

"Venti looks... adorable but Dolly is still adorable to me!" Pico was about to hug Dolce but was stopped by a talisman. "She does look the same. I forgot about how she looked and now, she looks cuter then ever." Dolce looked at Venti and stared her for a bit.

"Yay! Venti's back into a normal Venti! Now she can play with us!" Yelled Amber, happily.

The townsfolk complimented her and she tried to yell but forgot that she lost her booming voice.

"Calm down people!" Roared Cinna.

It was complete silence after that.

"Oh. 'ahem' Most of you already know me but I'm Cinna... in Venti's body of course. Now, we don't know how this happened or what caused it but we assure you, everything will be settled."

"That's right. For now..." She paused for a second. "Stop complimenting me! I know that I'm still young and cu- I mean with no grey hair and wrinkles but please, go do your daily thing. This is no trouble but thank you for your concerns."

They all left the castle, mumbling about how she really looked like in her normal form. Lest closed the door but Amber, Dolce, Dylas, and Leon stayed.

"So, what happened?" Asked Dylas.

"Exactly my thoughts, Dylas." said Leon.

"So when we woke up, we somehow traded bodies. We're not sure if it's today or permanently so hopefully, everything will go back to normal tomorrow. Leon, if I hear one word from you, I'm giving Cinna permission to bite your head."

"Like you can make her." Leon snikered.

"I don't mind, really. She is still the real Native Dragon."

"Oh yes that's right, about that. She's not."

Venti was confused. "What? But I'm the-"

"Original Native Dragon?" Finished Leon. "Yes you **were** but now you're **not**. See, Cinna here is now **the** native dragon here and not you, well maybe for today but you still have your wind magic and the dragon's soul from what I feel from you, so relax for now and try to get used to your new body. Think of it as... vacation."

Vacation. She never heard that word for so many years and that word somehow excited her. "Vacation!? I mean, vacation? What if Cinna still needs my help?"

"Don't worry, we'll explain the process to her." Said Dolce.

"Will you be alright, Cinna?" Asked Venti.

"I'll be alright. Go on now. Lest, can you help her? Seems like she trusts you more than anyone." Lest agreed. Venti whispered up close to her _"What are you doing?"_

_"Helping you, duh."_

_"I didn't ask!"_

_"And you didn't decline so basically you need it. Besides... never mind."_

_"What?"_

_"Nothing. Go on I said, before tomorrow comes."_

"What are you two whispering about?" Asked Lest.

"Ah! Um! Nothing at all! Just... comon! Let's go. We still have the whole day!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! Cliffhanger! Taste that! Sorry for that, I wanted to say it so badly. If you're confused about what happening (even if the explanation doesn't help you) then feel free to ask by PM or review, any is fine. I'll do my best to reread and correct any errors I made today and in the future (maybe) and thank you for your time for reading this as well!<strong>


	3. Getting Used to It

**Now to grab that person who is hanging from the cliff and to continue on the story (Oh, by the way, all characters are married to one another and I won't tell who. You'll see.)!**

* * *

><p>"Wow! This how the town looks in a different view!" Venti exclaimed. The town was far more livelier and expanded its streets. The Bell Inn has more rooms and two more baths built, Porcoline's Kitchen is now a famous restaurant along with others in Norad, the Small Bandage Clinic became a hospital for the townspeople, and stores now flourish with more imports from all around the land.<p>

"So, where to first?" Lest asked.

She opened her eyes in amazement. "Wait. Anywhere?"

"Yep. You name the place."

She jumped in excitement since she gets to experience the life of the people. She thought about going to the inn to see how a hot bath feels but she was still hungry so Porco's Kitchen is the first place she chose.

"I'm kinda hungry still, Lest. Can we go to Porco's Kitchen first? I want to try new food!"

"Oh, so you're starting to hate pancakes now?"

She stomped her feet in anger. "No! I just want to try new food! Now, lets go!" She pulled Lest's hand and ran to the restaurant.

"Welcome! Oh my, Lest!" Porco sees Venti still holding on to Lest's hand. She lets go quickly and blushed just a little but her hunger reminded her why she was here.

"Welcome, Lest. Oh and Lady Ventuswill!" Greeted Margaret as she bowed to her.

"Please, just call me Venti. No need for formalities."

"But-"

"It's best for her. Trust me Meg."

"Whatever is fine for her, I guess." Shrugged Margaret. "Right over here! A table is ready for you two."

"Mama, Lena won't share her toy with me!" A girl, that has a tail similar to a horse and the ears of an elf, was named Seria. She was the child of Dylas and Margaret and the only child in their family. They hope for more but one is well enough for the both of them.

Margaret sighed, comforting her when Pico came through the door.

"Pico! I thought you were watching them!"

"I was until they started to fight over a toy! It's hard taking care of six kids at once!"

Seria noticed Venti, came up to her and asked "Wow! You're pretty, miss!"

"T-thank you. I'm glad you said that."

Seria giggled and so did Venti.

_**So this is how children really are. I wonder...**_

She stopped herself before thinking too far.

"Now, auntie Pico here will take care of you and Pico, make sure Lena shares her toy, alright?"

Pico sighed and nodded. She walked out the door with Seira, waving bye to Venti.

"Children are fascinating. Is it like this everyday?" Asked Venti.

"Most of the time. Oh yes! Here's the menu! Our special, dry curry and omelet rice!"

Omelet rice caught Venti's attention first. She always heard that it was the best dish in the restaurant. "Omelet rice! Oh, and I've always wanted to try relax tea!"

"Fried udon and tempura bowl along with pineapple juice. Oh and make sure the udon has shrimp and salted salmon."

"Alright then, your order will-" Dylas rushes in, knowing that he's late for work.

"Ah! Uh. Hi, Meg. Sorry that-" Margaret bumped his forehead.

"You can't be late to work all the time! Hurry, people are waiting for their food." Dylas ran to the counter to grab the food before Porcoline eats it. It was always a challenge for him and he has gotten quicker then before.

"Oh Meggy! It's time for your performance!" Porcoline exclaimed as he was cooking food while trying not to eat it.

"Oh that's right! How could I forget?" She ran up to the piano by the corner of the room. She sat down and started to play a lively melody. Venti was charmed by the music and hummed along with it.

"You do sure like music. Maybe you can play the piano one day." suggested Lest.

"I should, huh?" She thought about it but then realized it would take days to know how to.

"Here you go. Omelet rice with relax tea." Dylas handed a covered dish and the cup of relax tea to her.

"And your fried udon with shrimp and salted salmon, tempura bowl, and pineapple juice. Oh and Porco's treat. He said..." He paused for a while as he couldn't believe what he was going to say. "Break a leg."

Lest chuckled. "Tell him thanks."

Dylas nodded and noticed he had food left on the counter. Luckily, he came there right on time to grab it from Porcoline.

"Well, lets eat!" Lest grabbed his chopsticks (this was discovered when Baldo tried to sell sticks as an eating utensil. Surprisingly, it sold much and quickly sold out when he first showed it to public). "Mm!" Said Venti as she grabbed the spoon and fork and scarfed down the food.

* * *

><p>Venti patted her stomach since she never knew how well omelet rice tasted like. "Ah! Thanks Lest! I never knew there was more delicious food than pancakes!" Lest scratched his head. "Didn't you have different food beside pancakes all day?" She thought of any other food besides pancakes when she was still a dragon. "Nope. Pancakes was good enough for me. Besides, it was my first food!"<p>

"I-I see." As he laughed softly. "So where to next? The light tower? Sightseeing?" Venti thought what to do next. She didn't know what else but then thought about Dylas fishing, Amber playing around the flower fields next to the lake, and Dolce sewing accessories and clothing. Fishing was a must-do.

"I want to fish!" She yelled. Lest, surprised by the answer, never thought a girl would like to fish even to touch one. "Fish? A-are you sure? It's pretty hard considering you have to-" She placed her finger on his mouth to hush him. "I know how to fish." She said annoyingly. "It's really easy and don't tell me how to!" She removed her finger from his mouth. "Alright then. We'll have to go to Bado's place though. I lost my fishing pole yesterday from this big fish! The size of the shadow was humongous and it got me good! I want that fish badly!" His eyes gleamed with commitment and determination.

"Alright then. You know the basics right? Hold the pole back and-" Venti again placed her finger on his mouth. "What did I tell you earlier?" She came closer to him and whispered "I. Can. Fish." She removed her finger again.

"Right. Well then, if you have any problems, I'm right here." Lest charged his pole and threw the bait far to where the big fishes swarm around and about. She was amazed how far the bait went and tried the same thing as well but failed miserably every time. He was looking at her until she fell on the ground, exhausted and annoyed. She thought it looked easy but was harder then she thought it would be.

He sighed and gave out his hand to her. "Here. I'll teach you how to fish." He grabbed her pole and her hands, placing them on the pole. She tried to hide her face from embarrassment and continued on. "First, you have to aim where you're going to throw the bait **and **know where the big fishes are such as the end of the lake. Second, breathe slowly," She breathed slowly and energy was gathering to her hands as well as his hands. "and... throw!" The bait went further than Lest's and just when he was about to let go, something pulled them. Apparently it was the same fish that Lest was talking about.

They held on the pole, pulling it back but not too much to snap the line but when Lest was about to make the final pull, the line silently snapped, like it was cut by something. He reeled in and the bait wasn't there. Suddenly, a figure was rising from where the bait was. It swam to the nearest rock to climb on, showing its true form of a mermaid. "Hello there. I see you two are fishing." She looked at Lest with a peaceful look. "May I ask you something, villager?" Venti replied "What do you want?" The mermaid closed her eyes and said "I want you...", she paused for a second or so "**to stop fishing here!**" She yelled as her fin was violently flapping. Lest and Venti opened their mouth in sheer stupidity. "You can only and **only **fish for squid, got that buster?! If I see one more poor fish being eaten, you will face the wrath of the fishies!"

Lest didn't know what to say or do next but all he can do is to agree. "Um, sure I guess?" The mermaid smiled and her fin flapped happily. "Yay! Thanks for the support of fishies!" She went underwater and disappeared. Lest and Venti had no words to described what happened and so they stopped since night was soon upon them.

* * *

><p>As Lest opened the door to Venti's chambers, Cinna was found sleeping peacefully. It was best not to disturb her and so they quietly walked into the room and slowly closed the door. "Well, at least she's asleep." Lest went and opened his door. "You tired yet, Venti? You can sleep here if you want to."<p>

_**True, I can sleep here, at the inn or... no maybe not. Best to sleep here.**_

"I'll sleep here for tonight. Besides-" She gave out a long yawn and smacked her lips. "It's warmer here." She looked up to the sky and stared at it, thinking about her day being a person for once. Hopefully, she can stay this way forever but sadness stirred within her. She knew she would live longer than him because she still has the soul of a native dragon; to live almost eternity is a gift but a curse if regret having it. She silently cried, trying to hide her tears from him. A sniff gave away her emotion. "What's wrong?" Venti quickly wiped her tears and turned to him. "Nothing! Just... happy. Yea, happy. Sorry if I worried you." She lifted Cinna's wings, went under it and released it. "Good night, Lest." His door creaked slowly as he said "Good night, Venti."

She closed her eyes to think. _**Sigh, what's wrong with me? A native dragon can never cry! **_She thought about the words appeared in her mind. _**Sigh, what's the use? I know the truth and he doesn't. What can I do? What can I say?**_

"Something in your mind, Venti?" Venti opened her eyes only to see Cinna's big eyes. "Nothing's wrong! Not at all! Everything-" Cinna interrupted her. "It's alright. I'm just asking. No need to hesitate." She slowly went back to sleep but before she did, she said one thing "If you need help from me, please... don't be afraid to ask. I practically owe you anyway." She then closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

_**No, you don't owe me. I owe you one. **_Venti soon started to feel drowsy as Cinna's warm body was comfy. "Thank you." She whispered as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, all done! Hopefully, you know who that particular mermaid was (hehehehe) and save the fishies, folk (eat them. They taste good.)! Hopefully chapter comes out soon without delay. I'll fix mistakes if I see them just in case if it doesn't make sense.<strong>


	4. The Needle and The Cook

**Welcome back! After a long break, and some time to correct some errors in my book, I can now type these without worry (hopefully). Enjoy! Note: On what's about to happen is all made up. Please don't research like crazy on the wiki and be like "Well that's fake, good sir! I demand a chang-" No.**

* * *

><p><em>Flowers. Everywhere around Venti were flowers, flowing with the wind and grown beautifully by the sun and showers of rain. In front of her were three large figures. "Hello there, Venti." Said the one in the middle. "It is good to see your young face." It's voice sounded like a young man, somewhere around the age of 14 or so.<em>

_"How long has it been? 100 or so?" Said the one on the left. It sounded like an old man with a deep voice. "Ha! Seems like ages since we saw you!"_

_"I bet she still has the love for pancakes! Oh how I missed your face whenever you drool for them!" Said the one on the right. The voice sounded like a women, still young and care-free._

_"Who... who are you?" She asked. The one on the left was surprised. "Ha, and I thought my memory was bad enough!" His head came closer to her and whispered "Remember and you'll soon know our faces." Soon as she blinked, he disappeared into thin air._

_"You'll soon remember us." The one on the right said. "All you need is time to do so." She said with a smile and was too gone when Venti blinked._

_"Wait-" The one in the middle interrupted her. "Do not worry. We shall meet again. We will talk at a later time but right now, someone wants to wake you. Goodbye, Ven." He gave a smile before everything disappeared._

* * *

><p>She gasped for air, hearing her name called by Lest. "Jeez, took you forever to wake up." She stood up, looking around and realized she was awake. "What's wrong? Looked like you saw a ghost or something." She looked at him and then above her was Cinna, looking down at her. She yawned and smacked her lips. "Nothing. Just tired, that's all. Oh and good morning by the way."<p>

"Hm! What a way to start a morning." Cinna was going to continue but the creak of a door stopped her. "Awake, I see. Glad to see you up and early, Venti!" Leon closed the door and patted Venti on the head. "But back to the situation, how is it being this way?" She stood up and stretched. It felt good considering the fact that she never has stretched before. "It's fun. How about you, Cinna?" She stretched her head way high and her expanded her wings. "It's quite exciting, to be honest. Children playing around my back, the people saying hello and waving, and-".

**"Pancakes!"** They both said at the same time and giggled.

"These two are quite the pair. Don't you think so Lest?" Vishnal came out the butler's chamber with pancakes. "Good thing Clorica made two by accident. Here you go! Pancakes with honey and butter on top. Enjoy!" The two were drooling and stared at it when Vishnal came close to them. Venti quickly grabbed her pancakes and quickly ate it while Cinna slowly ate it as Vishnal fed her. "You're going to be chubby if you eat fast like that." As Cinna was eating her pancakes. "I can eat however I want to eat. Besides, I couldn't chew fast because I was afraid I might chew off their hands when they feed me." Cinna sighed. "Well, can't stop you I guess."

* * *

><p>Venti and Lest went outside as they said goodbye to her. "So, what now?" Lest asked. Venti thought of what else to do and one idea popped up. "Let's go make accessories!" She yelled in excitement as she ran to the Small Bandage Clinic. "Wait, do you even know how to sew?" She froze and thought about it. "I can try! Nothing will stop me from trying!" She yelled and ran again. "I swear, this girl..."<p>

As she was running to the clinic, she was stopped by Amber. "Good morning, Amber! How are you?"

"Doing well! Oh, have you seen Lest? I need to ask him a favor." Amber asked of her but saw Lest catching up to Venti. "Oh there he is. Lest, can you do a favor for me tomorrow?"

"Sure what is it?" He asked. "Well, Kiel is still sick from New Year's Day and Ellie needs me and Alicia to watch the store tomorrow so I was wondering if you could water the flowers for me?"

"Sure!" Venti said without hesitation.

"Yay! Thanks! I'll remember to pay you back!" Amber said as her wings opened in excitement and left. "Amber, wait! And she's gone..." he sighed. "What to do now..."

"What's wrong? You got something important **other **than me?" Venti asked. "No, it's not like that. I have to help... Forte. Her sword is getting dull and she asked me if I can sharpen it for her."

"Oh. Well, you should have said something! Jeez, you and your idiotic self..."

* * *

><p>As they entered the Small Bandage Clinic, Dolce was seen playing with Arthur and their child, Pierrot (nicknamed Pier). A seven year old child, with slightly pink hair, who has her mother's ears and her father's fetish for cute things such as glasses and wears it, even though she doesn't have impaired vision but was complete opposite of her mother's quiet personality. The clinic was closed today so they had some time for themselves. "Morning Dolce, Arthur, and you too, Pier!"<p>

The little girl was confused. "Uncle Les, who's that?" She looked at Venti and happily said "Is she your girlfriend?" Venti looked at him, blushed and looked away in embarrassment.

"Someone is certainly telling the truth already." Dolce stood up, asking Venti what she needs. "I want... to make..."

"Yes? We don't have all day, you know."

"I want to make... **accessories**!"

Both were silent for a while, then broken by Dolce. "Well? I've got my accessory kit over there. Extras if you want to join, Lest." Arthur, too stood up. "Well, have fun. It's time for me to go back to work. Pier, be good to Aunty Venti and Uncle Lest, ok? I might give you candy again if Sakuya comes by. Bye Dolly. Farewell Lest, Lady Ventuswill."

"Can people not call me... ugh never mind. Bye Arthur." She was annoyed by having called by that name.

"Well then, shall we get started? Even though we're closed doesn't necessarily mean we are closed and Jones and Nancy are on vacation." Dolce handed two sewing kits to them. Pier wanted to join them as well. "You want to sew? I suppose you're at that age. Here. If you get an owie, tell me ok?"

"Ok!" She chuckled.

"And don't you tell anyone that I said that word. The both of you." She glared at both of them.

"S-sure. Let's just get started now. Besides, we don't have all day now, do we?" Stated Venti.

* * *

><p>"Bye Dolce! Bye Pier!" Soon as the door closed, she slumped down, exhausted by the work of knitting a perfectly good scarf. "Knitting is <strong>so <strong>hard! I thought it was so easy just by looking at Dolce!"

"Well at least you had fun, right? Oh, that's right. Here." Lest handed her a white fluffy scarf. It felt warm and fuzzy. She held tightly onto it and put her head into it. It was the most fuzziest thing she had ever touched and she never knew it felt this warm. This gave her time to think about something; she had to do something before it was too late.

_**Lest... what can I do to repay you? I can't do anything except to watch you... God, what am I thinking about?! I-I need to tell him tomorrow. Hopefully, he has time to come to the flower field.**_

"What's wrong, Venti? Is something wrong?"

She comes back into reality, replying "No! I mean, no. It's just... warm and fuzzy. Thank you." She smiled behind the scarf but failed to cover it completely.

"You know, that's the first time I saw you smile. Well, in human form, I guess." He laughed. She did the same but inside of her, she just wanted to burst out something; something she hid from the day she turned into 'this'.

"So what now? Cooking? Adventuring? Wait." He didn't take a bath yesterday. "Let's take a bath last. I need one today. Besides, it'll be your first time being in a bath." She stopped and froze. "What's wrong?"

She muttered something but he couldn't quite hear her. "I'm sorry what?"

"I hate baths! There! You hear me! I hate baths!" She yelled, acting like a child who refuses to take a bath.

"Jeez! You don't need to yell. You should have just told me."

"Tell her what, exactly?" A blonde woman appeared behind Lest. Her blade rested on his left shoulder and he felt a chill down his spine.

"Don't worry, Forte. That's Venti, in case you didn't know." Leon came behind her along with their twin daughters, Alina and Keira. Both of them have the tail and ears of a fox but blonde with their mother's hair. "Sorry about that. She thought you were harassing someone and took action before I spoke a word." She sheathed her blade and turned around. "You didn't exactly tell me! You said there was trouble and nothing else!"

"That was the point. You see girls? You got to trick her first and laugh later. Works every time."

The twins giggled and Forte sighed and kneed in front of Venti. "Forgive me, my lady. I'm sorry-"

"Ack! Don't do that! Please, just call me by what Leon calls me. It's much easier." She put her hands on Forte's shoulders, telling her to stand up. "Besides, I'm not a native dragon anymore."

"You are technically still one but without the big body of yours." Leon almost laughed out loud but stopped himself before going too far. "Besides, I'm still looking into this 'transferring' magic. So you're going back either tomorrow or after tomorrow."

Her heart stopped a beat.

"Or maybe never. We'll never know."

Her heart started to beat again, calmly. Those words are good news to her, hopefully.

"But we should be bothering you with your date here and wasting your time. Shall we go, Forte?" She nodded and they and the twins went off, cutely waving bye.

"Well then. What's next?" His stomach rumbled. "Cooking is highly suggested, by the way."

"Fine. I guess we'll cook." She mumbled in annoyance.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen, Lest washed his hands and Venti had to as well but using cold water felt odd. Hopefully the bath isn't the same as this. He grabbed two aprons, one white turnip and one pink turnip, hanging by the door to his room. He wore the white one and gave the pink to her<p>

"So where do you want to start cooking? By hands? Knife? Oven? Pan?"

The word pan made her think of pancakes. Those pancakes filled with honey and butter filled with great taste and could end her hunger in one plate. Now she started to get hungry as well. Even though she wanted to make pancakes, she wanted to make something she haven't had before.

"I want to make something spicy! Something that 'burns my insides' from what you people say!"

Lest was astonished. Either she was foolishly crazy or just plain crazy. "Are you sure you can handle spicy food? I know a dish but I'm not sure if you can handle-"

She stopped him by stepping giving him a glare, like she was about to bite him.

"W-whatever is fine with you I guess. But before we cook, we need the one ingredient that isn't food and easy to get. Would you rather know right now or later?"

She thought about it for a while but decided to ignore the facts that it was going to be some disgusting thing. "Just say it! Besides, I'm hungry!"

He sighed. "Devil's blood."

* * *

><p><strong>For all of you Rune Factory lovers (well of course), you know the dish that requires that particular ingredient and if you don't, well it's not your fault (that cliffhanger though). Hopefully, next chapter is released the day after tomorrow and sorry for lack of chapter updates. To torture myself and give pleasure to you guys on Christmas, I will write and type a Christmas(?) special. I haven't wrote one yet and this will be a challenge since I want to get all, I repeat, GET ALL the Rune factory protagonists (even the female ones) to join and enjoy one heck of a Christmas party. Thanks for reading! Any errors seen by me or readers (such as you) will be fixed in no time.\**


End file.
